As long as he needs me
by Kelral Orlyana
Summary: Charley learns the truth about Throttle and silently vows to support him.


As long as he needs me by Kelral Orlyana

Disclaimer: I don't own Biker Mice from Mars and I don't make any profit posting this story.

Summary: Charley learns the truth about Throttle and silently vows to support him.

Rating: K+ some violence

Implied Pairing: No real pairings but some may see some Charley x Throttle in there.

* * *

He rarely spoke about his thoughts and never spoke about how he felt, it just wasn't his way. To understand what he was thinking one had to be especially observant for the signs of help and comfort were very subtle and easy to miss. His movements were practiced not natural, his body seemed relaxed but one with a practiced eye could see the stiffness of his fingers, spine and the hardness of his expression. His antenna were stiff and upright, his ears always tilted in all angles as if searching for danger and his tail was always restless. She would bet that smiles never reached his eyes too, but they were always hidden behind his shades and were probably sightless and useless thanks to Limburger and Karbunkle.

It was hard to believe that the soft-hearted, friendly, polite leader of the furry trio had a dark side, that was probably why so many under-estimate him and his reactions. None suspected the great Throttle would be more than happy to kill if the circumstances were right. When people looked at Throttle they saw a 'Golden-boy' or a hero, but the gold furred mouse was more than a hero, war had also made him a monster and none knew that better than Throttle and Charley.

It had happened many days ago when the youngest and more innocent of the trio had become sick. Throttle was kicked out the scoreboard by the soft-hearted grey furred giant of the trio, Modo who would not risk Throttle catching the disease that the white furred mouse had contracted. Charley had gladly taken in the long furred mouse when he had shyly asked her for a place to stay. Even if she knew what was to follow she would still have allowed the handsome male to stay but the next few days were ones of surprises.

Throttle was actually more aware of his dietary needs, without the excited rambling of Vinnie the gold furred mouse had chosen to try human food. To say this had been a surprise was an understatement. Charley was so used to stocking Hotdogs and Rootbeer that she believed that was all they could eat. Watching Throttle eat was a telling experience as well; the gold furred mouse ate quickly. He ate as if his food would be stolen from his plate at any moment, she wasn't really sure if he was actually tasting the food at all.

All she learned about the mice went out of the window when it came to Throttle. The male ate like he wouldn't have another meal for weeks; he cleaned up after himself thoroughly and took care of his possessions with the respect and devotion of a person who never had anything to care for before he had gotten them. The spare bedroom was spotless, it appeared to be abandoned and un-lived in and his bike was shining with ferocity equal to the sun. She had once caught him cleaning and she had silently wished never to see it again. His posture had been subservient, weak. His ears were down, his antenna were dropped and his tail lay motionless on the floor behind him as he scrubbed at the floor in the kitchen, the remains of a plate were piled neatly beside him as he cleaned up the remains of what once would have been a meal. She dared not let him know she was there and quickly left.

And then the day that all hell broke loose, a man bought hi in and asked Charley to check the engine over but it soon became clear he was not interested in fixing his car. When Throttle had entered the room he found the man pinning Charley to the jeep with a hand in her jeans and tears down Charley's face. The horror on Throttle's face turned into something truly terrifying. Limburger, Karbunkle, the Plutarkians, the Rats and whoever else Throttle fought over his years could claim to know when Throttle was angry but none had ever seen the expression on Throttle's face that moment, if they had they would have surrendered and fled from Mars the moment they clapped eyes on it. Fury, pure unbridled fury and it was directed at them. Charley had been terrified and then the man assaulting her had been pulled from her, but Throttle did not stop there. Throttle had lost control and was slaughtering the man before her, the screams of the dying man would forever haunt her but it was Throttle's expression that she would always remember. Sorrow, grief, regret, there were so many words for that expression but all she would remember were the tears as he beat the man. And then he just stood there, silent, bloody and crying. He looked lost.

Charley had been admittedly terrified of approaching the golden mouse but she could not bear to see those tears, could not stand watching him shaking as he silently stood over what little remained of the pervert. Throttle hadn't acknowledged her as she approached his shielded eyes were focused on his bloody hands. Concern had blossomed in her heart as he did not even flinch as she touched him, she spoke lowly to him, encouraging him and soothing him but she knew he wasn't listening. Carefully she had pushed him up the stairs and towards the bathroom; she had stripped him of his clothes and encouraged him to shower. She had stood watch by the door and the moment she heard the water stop running she was handing him spare clothes and herding him to her room. Once she was sure he was safe she had cleaned his clothes and called in a few favours to dispose of the body. Throttle had been unresponsive when she returned to her room after closing the garage; she had cautiously climbed in beside him and embraced him from behind offering the mouse comfort from whatever it was haunting his mind.

To say the next day had been awkward would have been an understatement. Throttle had returned to his senses and was horrified that he had done such an act before a 'lady' but Charley had assured him that he did nothing wrong, he had saved her. They came to a silent understanding, Charley came to know exactly what Throttle was and Throttle learned that he would always have Charley no matter what. Of course the moment Throttle re-joined his two bros he resumed his act, playing the lovable heroic leader but Charley knew better, she knew beneath the façade was a young, lonely mouse that was angry and afraid of the universe and the war. Throttle believed he was strong enough to withstand the perils of war but Charley knew that he needed support and she vowed silently that she would be his support. He did not know it, but Throttle needed her and she would always be there for him.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Connie Fisher's cover of 'As long as he needs me'. Lyrics below:-

As long as he needs me

Oh yes he does need me

In spite of what you see

I'm sure that he needs me

Who else would love him still

When they've been used so ill

He knows I always will

As long as he needs me

I miss him so much when he is gone

But when he's near me

I don't let on

The way I feel inside

The love I have to hide

The hell I've got my pride

As long as he needs me

If you are lonely then you will know

When someone needs you

You love them so

I won't betray his trust

Though people say I must

I've got to stay true just

As long as he needs me


End file.
